Game of the Leafs
by Synette
Summary: Ok, I'm done with it. This is an AU fic. Just in case someone might be mistaken. SakuraItachi
1. Forget him

**I do not own Naruto.**

This is an AU fic. Itachi was accepted back into leaf. Don't ask me how, that's not what this is about. I might go into it briefly.

Chapter 1: Forget him

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

The leaves fell all around her, the tell tale sign that it was indeed fall. Her spring like hair contrasted against the brown, red, and orange leaves. She was really a sight to be hold. She didn't seem to notice or care about all of the wistful gazes that the men sent her way. She had one thing on her mind. That was to give up on Sasuke for good. He had broken her heart for the last time!

If anything she had to make him be sorry ever turning her down! All she needed to do was find someone who he actually cared to out do. The only ones she could think of off of the top of her head was Naruto and Neji. Neither of them would work. Naruto because he was currently out on a mission and Neji wouldn't be cause he would be getting married in a few days to Ten-ten.

All of her friends had moved on with their lives and it was time that she did the same. Hinata had married Shino after she realized that she shouldn't waste her time dreaming of the impossible and noticed that Shino had loved her all along. Ino had done the same but instead of Shino loving, her she had Shikamaru.

No, there was still one more person but he may kill her for even hinting at it. No again. he wouldn't want to be re-kicked out of the hidden leaf, right? What did she have to lose? She'd go ask him in the morning when he trains in the field. Sakura smiled for the first time in months. She would finally be getting back at him for all of those years of treating her like some dog!

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!!!!!! pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

When it came time for Sakura to go about her 'master plan', she started to make her way across the town to get to his training fields. She had made sure to get up even earlier then she needed just to shower, pick the perfect outfit, eat breakfast, clean her house in case he would stop by, and then to do her hair.

She was wearing a black dress that fell to about her knees or maybe a bit lower.... anyways, her dress had red stitching. She also had on black eyeliner, blood red lipstick, and red teardrop earrings.

All in all, she looked like a goddess. She just hoped that he thought the same. As she neared the field she couldn't hair him, but she wasn't supposed to. They were ninjas, not meant to be heard. When she finally saw him he was looking right at her, like he was waiting for her to come. She held back a shudder, he could be just plain creepy sometimes!

"Onna." He said waiting for her to state her business and leave. Sakura smiled and walked her sexy walk up to him. She was only 21 but he was already 26. When she reached him she fit perfectly with him. The top of her head reached the bottom of his chin or at the top of his neck... which ever you want to call it.

"I have a deal for you," She said in the sexiest voice she had. He just looked down at her like he already knew. "Your they head of the Uchiha clan, are you not?" She didn't say anything after that, knowing that if he were going to say anything it would have to be now.

"You've got a head on your shoulders little Onna. Yes, I'm the head and I'm guessing that you want to get back at my little brother by dating or even marrying me, am I right?" He asked back. Sakura was a little angry about the whole 'little Onna' thing but decided against it.

"That is true. I also have a name it's-" She started to say but was cut off by Itachi,

"Sakura Haruno. You have quiet the name for your self. Becoming that strong that quickly with out any bloodlimts." He smirked down at her a kissed her cheek. She smiled knowing that that had meant yes. She kissed him on the lips and suddenly he pulled her hastily against him and that's when she felt it.

As she felt it that said person walked around he corner to see his murder older brother shoving his tongue down his ex-team mate's throat. From what he saw, she didn't mind that much. He made a noise and neither of the two seemed to notice. 'Some ninjas' he though getting angry with his brother for touching his-.... no wait, he had never once wanted her.

Sasuke ran with a kunai drawn and ready to spill his brother's blood. Too bad it didn't work. His brother while still holding Sakura in his arms blocked it with the metal plate on the back of his gloves. His brother glared down at him with a nasty look on his face. When Sakura touched his chest, the look went away.

"Sasuke. I believe that you know Sakura, Your soon-to-be sister in-law." Sakura then rested her head on his brother, Itachi's chest and smiled at him. Sasuke couldn't believe it. How could Sakura agree to this? Sasuke was about to say something but Sakura beat him to it.

"Itachi-kun, will you take me now? I'd not like to be _here_." Itachi sent a final glare at his little brother then sent him a smirk saying that they talk later. With that they walked off to who knows where. After they were finally out of sight, Sasuke fell down on the grass. Since when did Sakura have an interest in his older brother?

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqp LATER ON (time for the talk!!!!)pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Sasuke waited in front of his brother's room almost all day just so that they could talk. When Itachi finally got there he had faint traces of blood red lipstick across his face and a bit of a hickey... "Little brother." He said calmly.

"What are you doing to Sakura! She would never marry you! _Why her?_" Sasuke yelled out before he could stop himself. Itachi smirked down at him.

"You know as soon as we get married, this house will be mine, you might as well choose a different one to live in." Itachi had a point and Sasuke could choose whatever one he wanted accept this one. This was the main house. He couldn't live here as soon as Sakura moved in, it would be far from proper.

"Why her Itachi? Why not someone else your age?" Sasuke asked his brother. Itachi just smiled down at him and said,

"Why does it make you so mad that she'll soon be fat with my child?" Sasuke stood there shocked. Why would Sakura want his brother, who killed out their clan, on top of her? Sasuke stepped aside knowing that he had no right to block his brother's way.

Sasuke went to his room to pack up his stuff. He should probably start choosing a new home. He decided that he wanted one far away from this one. He didn't want to hear Itachi and Sakura make their first but, knowing Itachi, far from only child. When he packed all of his stuff up and was leaving he saw his brother standing in the doorway watching him.

"You do realize that if you kill me now, you will have to deal with the little Onna hating you for killing me, and if we have kids then, they will grow to kill you." Itachi told him as Sasuke made his way to the door.

"I know that." Sasuke then disappeared into the night. Itachi smirked. Little did any of them know how long he had been lusting after Sakura. Things were going well for him.

pqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqppq(I'm skipping ahead to the wedding time)pqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpq

Sakura stood before Ten-ten who had quite a bit of a belly with being five moths into her pregnancy. On the night before her wedding with Neji she told Sakura that she was already two moths along the way. Sakura insisted that Ten-ten didn't tell her about anything she wouldn't tell her mother.

Sakura's dress was white with criss-crossed straps covering her back. Those were a gold-ish/brown color. The dress was strap-less. Her bouquet was blood red roses with white babies breath and they were tied together with a black piece of cloth. The flowers were a gift from Ino.(See bottom notes)

She had less then an hour before she would be Mrs. Itachi Uchiha. She couldn't wait. Not so much as to rub it in Sasuke's face but to have someone they're by your side, even if there was no love. Before she knew it her bride's maids were walking down the aisle one at a time with their husbands.

First it was Ino with Shikamaru, then Temrai with Kiba (they had gotten married first) , Then Hinata with Shino, and then finally Ten-ten with Neji. Luckily, Itachi had agreed to have the husbands be his groom's people ( I have no clue what their called but some weddings have them). Ino was her Maid of Honor and Sasuke was Itachi's best man since he was his brother.

When it was finally time her old sensei, Kakashi, walked her down the aisle since her parents died a long time ago during the Chuunin exams. After they said their vows they were married. They led the first dance as husband and wife and then Sakura danced with Kakashi since he had walked her down the aisle with her.

qppqpqpqppqpqpqppqpqpqp THE NEXT DAY pqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

When Sakura woke up she was in her new home and Itachi was lying almost on top of her, naked. She smiled knowing that last night, there were some times when Sasuke could hear them. At least it was going to be a sunny day today. Sakura briefly wondered what time it was, but soon gave up when she felt Itachi move.

Sakura turned hr head to see her new husband wake up but found that he was already awake. Sakura smiled and got up for the day. Itachi did the same but with a smirk, she was starting to think that was the best he could do. "What would you like for breakfast?" Sakura asked him.

"Whatever you wish to make, I'll eat." Was his reply as he walked into the bathroom. Sakura was tempted to make something easy but she deiced against it. She would prove to her husband that she was able to make a good breakfast for the children when they had them.

When Itachi came into the kitchen it smelled like it had all those years ago. The though of that made him clench his fist in rage at his wife for brings those memories back. He stopped when he realized that that was what women do, they make pretty things.

He saw Sakura still working over the hot stove with a smile on her face, almost as though she was happy to do so for him. He couldn't help but give her a smile lopsided smile. She really was beautiful. She was also his, and his alone.

pqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqppqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Well that was fun. I'm thinking of writing a Zabuza/Tsunami fic. I don't know if anyone would read it though. I'm tempted to just write it and if I like how it's going, post it anyways. Tsunami is Inari's mother and Tazuna's daughter.

OK, for the note on Sakura's wedding dress. I was writing my step-mom's dress when they got married (ON MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!! ) It was very pretty and was really soft! I got to pick it out for her, too!

-Synette


	2. Crap!

I don't own Naruto

I didn't get a lot of reviews but I'll update anyways. I'm going to be skipping around a lot in this story so one minute it could be one time and then another months ahead.

Chapter 2:

Pqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

The next few days seemed to blow by and it was all ready snowing out side. Sakura had this feeling in side of her but she didn't know what it was. She and Itachi agreed that it would be best if she switched over and became an instructor. She wouldn't have to face any missions then.

Life was rather plain sometimes but when her husband, Itachi, was home things weren't that way at all. She wasn't sure why, but she no longer cared all the time a bout Sasuke, her now brother-in-law. She still thought of him but those times were coming less and less.

The front door opened and closed while Sakura smiled to herself. Her dark knight was home for the day. She had just finished dinner too. Itachi draped his arms around her waist and nestled his face into her shoulder. "I think something is happening in you." Itachi whispered, his voice stifled by her shoulder.

Sakura froze. Could she be pregnant? "W-what do you m-mean?" Sakura inquired hoping he was kidding, she wasn't ready for kids. Sakura turned around in his arms and he looked her in the eye. "I'm not ready for kids yet, Itachi!"

"If you weren't then you _wouldn't_ have married me, or had sex with me." Was all Itachi said before he sauntered off. Sakura stared down at the sink. How could she have asked that? She was supposed to be the smartest of the class too.

She decided that she would go to the doctors first thing tomorrow and find out for real if she was carrying or not. Right now she had to get every thing ready for dinner like set the table and stuff before Itachi came back.

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

The next day Sakura threw up quite a bit but still made it to the doctors with out Itachi coming along. He had almost insisted on going with her. As she waited in the waiting room she thought of being pregnant. The wait wasn't long since she was now a part of the Uchiha Clan, in fact she was the mistress of that said clan she hadn't known that she had this much power before.

She came to found out that she indeed didn't want to ever be pregnant. She now waited for the doctor who was surprisingly Hinata! She smiled at Hinata who had a slight belly of her own. "Hello, Sakura, how's the married life?" Sakura almost faltered. She hadn't told anyone that she hadn't wanted to marry Itachi. In fact he had almost forced her to marry him.

(Flashback)

As they walked farther and farther away from Sasuke Sakura tried to free her arm from Itachi's seize. "Itachi, please let go of me!" Sakura didn't request but ordered Itachi. Itachi turned to her and shoved her into a tree.

"You heard damn well what we told my brother! You will not make me look like a fool! You are the one who wanted to get him envious." Itachi murmured into her ear. Sakura sunk back a bit and stared at him.

"Can I tell-"Sakura started to inquire but was cut off by Itachi.

"No! You can't tell anyone about this do you understand? I'll slaughter them if you ever tell them and then you will still marry me! We have a agreement remember?" Itachi jeered again while looking her strait in the eye. Sakura was afraid that he would turn his Mangekyou Sharingan on if she didn't obey him.

"Fine, I'll tell no one." Sakura whispered as tears started to gather in her eyes. Itachi saw this and licked away the first tear that fell. He then started to kiss her neck and bit the part where her neck met her shoulder. While putting some one his charka into it he muttered some words to complete his task. A few days after they first have sex, she would totaly disregard his brother.

(end flashback)

While Sakura was having her flash back Hinata took her pregnancy test and went until it developed. The more Sakura thought about it, the more she dreaded finding out the results of the test. Minutes seemed to die away in to hours.

When Hinata finally came back she smiled and said, "Good news, Sakura! You're pregnant! Good for you!" Sakura stared at Hinata.

"Hinata, I have to ask you something," Sakura started and waited until Hinata nodded her head. "I don't desire this child. Is there any way that I could get rid of it? Like an abortion?" Hinata looked stunned.

"Sakura, there is a way but I have to ok it with your husband first because it's his child too." Sakura shook her head fiercely.

"No, Hinata, he wants this child but I don't!" Sakura almost shouted. Hinata looked taken aback. They hadn't talked this over? Shino and herself had spent hours conversing about a child in their lives.

"Then I can't do anything and if this goes on any father, I'll have to inform Itachi!" Hinata retorted. She didn't want anything to die.

"I have to go, Hinata. My husband wants me home for something." Sakura informed dourly. Hinata nodded and opened the door for Sakura. Hinata wished Sakura good luck and went back to her work. What did this mean? Sakura didn't want this child?

(flashback)

It was a sunny afternoon and Temari and her brothers were visiting the leaf village. Thus, all of the girls were together under a giant sakura tree. They were talking about this and that no one making real sense.

"Ok gals, who do we want to marry and how many kids?" Ino asked every one and they all went silent thinking of the man of theirs dreams. "Ok, Hinata, you first!"

Hinata blushed and looked down before saying, "I want to marry Naruto and have three children." Everyone nodded knowing that she would say Naruto. "You next Ten-ten!" Hinata told Ten-ten.

Ten-ten sighed in a dream like manner before saying, "I want to marry Neji and have four kids! Your turn Temari!" Temari thought for a moment before saying,

"I would have to say... Shikamaru. He's totally smart and sexy! As for kids... Ten! Your turn Ino!" Everyone was kind of shocked when she said ten kids but what do ya know...

"Sasuke and no kids! What fun would it be to have kids crying when were having sex, huh? Sakura, your up!" Sakura hesitated, saying Sasuke would only get Ino and herself into another fight but she wanted to say his name badly.

"Well, I'm not sure as to who, but I want to perfect kids. A brave little boy and a sweet little girl. That's what I would like and always have."

(end flashback)

Hinata sighed. There wasn't much for her to do now. Well, at least her friend had married and Uchiha like she had always wanted. After the Chuunin exams, she just hadn't been as vocal as before.

Pqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

As Sakura got home, Itachi was waiting for her. She had come to dread this. "So, how'd it go?" Itachi asked. He didn't have to ask, he already knew.

"Um... I'm pregnant." Sakura replied refusing to look at her husband. Good at least she was honest with him. In the morning, she would be happy again. That's how the mark would work from now on.

"You look tired. Perhaps we should retire for the day?" Itachi asked. Sakura looked out the window to find it was already nighttime. Huh, did it really take that much time? Sakura gave up with that thought and nodded her head... she was tried.

Pqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqppqpq

The next morning she felt so bad that she locked herself in the main bathroom and refused to let Itachi in. Itachi was tempted to tare the door down but remembered that she was pregnant with his heir. Just as he wanted from when he first saw how loyal she was to his little brother.

"Sakura, you need to eat something." Itachi said through the door. He could her his wife puke when he even said the word 'eat'. She did the same when he said 'food'.

"I'm ugly today!" Sakura yelled from inside the bathroom. Itachi sighed, it was a pain in the ass to have a wife when they weren't moaning or cooking. He heard the sink and Sakura crying. That was the last straw, that door was going down!

When Itachi kicked the door down he found Sakura washing her face that was still over flowing with tears. She just cried even more when she saw him and hid her face. In the future he really wouldn't be proud of himself but he didn't know that at the time being. He walked over to his wife grabbed her with one hand and bitch slapped her with the other.

"You are not ugly! Get that through your skull!" Itachi yelled at the top of his lungs. After he yelled that at her he forced his lips on hers and began to knead them against hers. She couldn't help but give in and moan, he was just too good.

Sasuke was passing by the house when he heard his brother yell. Thinking something was happening to Sakura he ran inside his old house. When he got to the bathroom he found Itachi stroking Sakura's breast and kissing her neck. Sakura herself was digging her nails into Itachi's exposed back.

Itachi looked up at him and glared a glare that told Sasuke he would kill him if he wasn't gone in seconds. He ran like hell. He really hadn't wanted to see his elder brother and his ex teammate get it on. Ever! Sasuke stopped when he finally noticed one thing about the scene he had just seen. Sakura was crying.

Sasuke was tempted to turn around and prevent Itachi from hurting Sakura but stopped. It wasn't his problem. Sakura is a smart girl; she wouldn't have married Itachi if she hadn't wanted his sex.

Itachi broke away from his spouse and she curled up in his arms. Sakura didn't ever want to leave their protection. "Itachi, you wont leave me, right?" Sakura asked her husband in a diminutive voice. Itachi captured her lips in another kiss but this time it was a loving kiss. Today was the day when she would stop loving his brother.

Itachi got up after he finished kissing her and picked her up bridal style. He walked back into their darkly decorated room and set her upon the huge and yet soft bed. When he started to get up again Sakura's arms that were around his neck stopped him.

"Sakura, let go," Itachi said. He tried to keep his voice from sounding cold. Sakura looked up into his blood red eyes and removed her arms from around his neck. When she tried to sit up Itachi stopped her. "You're spending the day in this bed and don't even think of getting up."

Sakura stayed in bed for the rest of the day. After all, why would she go against her husband's direct orders? Something told her that she would be staying in bed a lot for the next nine months.

Pqpqpqppqpqpqpqp Pqpqpqppqpqpqpqp Pqpqpqppqpqpqpqp Pqpqpqppqpqpqpqp Pqpqpqppqpqpqpqp

A few months later Sakura felt like she was the size of a house! For some reason her husband thought she was all the more beautiful too. He still wanted her and he showed it. At least the fact that her husband still wanted her made her feel better.

Ten-ten had had Her and Neji's child a few months ago and it turned out to be a girl. She had white eyes and brown hair. She was small for her age and that worried a lot of the doctors in the hospital. Hinata had taken a look at the child her self and deemed it fine.

Speaking of Hinata, She was going to be giving birth soon and Shino hovered over her like a hawk. Whenever Shino couldn't be there, He sent his bugs to guard Hinata. Even in her pregnancy, she was still radiant.

Sakura wished more then anything that she would still look half the way she looked before pregnancy. If she were able to do that, she'd be a happy woman. She had to get up soon anyways.

Sakura moved the best she could to the edge of the bed and the she did her best to get off of it. A few months earlier she had fallen off the bed in the middle of the night and Itachi had woken up thinking something bad had happened. Sakura was off the bed and on the floor so Itachi thought that something had happened to her. At least until he felt her presence on the floor.

After that Sakura had been forced to sleep in the middle of the bed. Itachi didn't want her to have a miscarriage. Ever since then she hadn't left the bed for much either. Whenever she needed to eat, Itachi would just bring it to her. Whenever she needed to use the restroom, Itachi assisted her get out and in bed.

Sakura found it strange how when they were little, Ino, said that she never wanted kids and yet when she is about to give birth any day now, she's terrified she'll make a atrocious mother. Would she herself be like that when her time came closer? Maybe.

Qpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq (a few weeks later)

Ino was lucky. She had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She has dark brown hair like Shikamaru and yet blue eyes like Ino. She was a bit small but it was all right. Hinata had also given birth. For her, it was a baby boy. Unluckily, the labor had been eleven hours.

As it turned out, Temrai was pregnant as well. Only she was a few weeks so. Kiba didn't know the news yet because he was on a mission but Temari is glad that she can scare the crap out of him when he comes back to her pregnant.

Sakura herself was almost to the point to hysterics because she was sick of being indoors. She had become a master at French braiding her own hair though. That was a slight plus but she was still bored out of her wits. Itachi had also started to hang around the bedroom more often.

She wasn't sure if that was a plus or not because her hormones weren't agreeing with him at the time being. Itachi seemed to know that but they still fought about little things. One of the things that she has been doing was designing her baby's room.

At first Itachi was at a loss of words and decided to keep his mouth shut. Speaking of Itachi, he just walked into the room. "Sakura, how are you feeling?" Sakura looked at her husband and patted the bed next to her. Itachi sat next to her and felt her forehead.

"I'm fine. I'm not sure what color the room should be if it's a boy though. Green or an orange. If it's a girl, yellow or maybe a gray of some sort. What do you think?"

"What ever happened to blue for a boy or pink for a girl?" Itachi asked his wife looking at all of the things she had written down. Sakura looked up at her husband as though he was crazy, which in some ways he was...

"Those colors are so plain. Every one uses them for a child's room. I want some thing different." Itachi raised an eyebrow and finally sighed.

"Yellow for the girl and then forest green for the boy." Sakura mulled the thought over in her head seeing if it passed all of her tests for and wrote them down on the paper. Itachi kissed the top of her forehead and got off the bed.

When Itachi left the room Sakura felt a sharp pain that made her cry out. Her husband was by her side in a flash and she blacked out. Sakura regained consciousness as soon as another wave of pain hit her.

Sakura noticed that she was a) not in her house anymore, b) not in her clothes anymore and c) her husband was having ... with the doctor about my health. Itachi turned to see that his wife was awake. That was semi good.

"Sakura." Itachi greeted her. Sakura looked up at her husband and gave him a slight smile. She was suddenly hit with a wave of pain.

"Itachi! What's happening to me?" Sakura asked...err, yelled at her husband. Itachi glared at the doctor who then ran to give Sakura painkillers.

"Sakura, you're giving birth early. The baby's coming. "Itachi tried to tell his wife even though he wanted to kill everyone in the hospital for letting this happen to his wife.

Sakura had heard many times of this before but she never thought of it happening to her. Ever. Just then Hinata, who is a physician, came into the room. "Hinata, why is this happening to me? This always happens to the other person!" Sakura shrieked at her friend.

Hinata looked at he other doctor who had come into the room with her and then turned back to the distressed woman lying on the bed before telling her calmly, "Sakura, to every one else in this room, you are the other person."(! See bottom of the chapter!)

Sakura was shocked. She'd never have thought something like that. Hinata was right nevertheless. She was the other person. Sakura would have mauled over those thoughts longer but she was hit with another wave of pain.

She heard Hinata and the other doctors yell out orders but the pain was so excruciating that she couldn't hear the words, just the sounds. She felt some one tranquilly enter the bed with her and hold their legs on either side of hers, trying to keep her clam. She knew instantaneously it was her husband.

She couldn't help but to relax a little and then the pain finally ebbed away. Hinata checked to see how her cervix(!) was doing and smiled up at the couple on the bed. "Well, it's all looking good and the contractions are coming closer and closer faster then I would have thought."

"How much longer would you guess?" Asked a solemn voice behind Sakura. Sakura leaned back on her husband and soon to be father of her children's chest. That was all that she could do to keep him from killing the doctors.

"Well, Sakura's stomach is the size it would normally be at the end of the full nine months. That leads me to be leave that there is more then one child. That would also help explain the earliness of this."

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Well, another chapter done. I've been working on this one for a while now. I hope that I will get more reviews for this one. Time for the notes that I placed in the chapter!

Note 1: Doctors have told my family that phrase for years now. Everyone tends to run into things.

Note 2: The cervix is where the babies come from. Not gonna say anything else about it.

Ok I need your help with naming the kids and what sex they should be. I'm thinking of doing a boy and a girl. And please also say which order they come in. If I see any names that I like, I'll have you guys vote on them.

Also, please check out my other story, 'With and with out'. It makes me sad that no one has review it yet.


	3. Fun for the whole family

I sorrowfully don't own Naruto. I also like using big words.

I'm _not_ going to abandon this fic. I just am somewhat stuck as to what to write. But have no fear; I will not give up on it.

Thank you to every one who reviewed and to everyone who gave ideas. I like odd names and even bothered to look up some that I thought were just cool looking. Vote at the bottom and don't be offended if I didn't pick your name if you suggested one.

Chapter 3: Fun for the whole family!

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Itachi had been surprised when his wife had screamed in pain. He had thought that some had dared to touch her. He had broken down the door that he had just closed in order to get to her and what ever was ailing her. I say that he was pissed was an under statement.

Yes he was pissed but that quickly flew out the window when he saw her passed out on the bed with a dark circle around her upper legs. Her water broke. That he knew wasn't good. He had to get her to the hospital and fast. He flashed over to his fallen wife and picked her up bridal style and run as fast as he could to the hospital.

When he got there nurses took him took the Maternity ward without him having to say anything. They must have seen this so many times they knew what was wrong. He followed them as fast as he could without passing them. When they finally got to the ward, doctors were waiting for them. They quickly took Sakura away from him and he knew better then to fight with the doctors.

The girl that his wife was a friend with, the Hyuga, came up to him and started to explain what was happening to his wife. "Sakura is going to give birth soon. Yes, it's a month early but things happen. No she wasn't hurt, the babies are just coming now, that's all."

"What do you mean babies?" Itachi asked as soon as he noted that she had used the plural form. Hinata smiled and looked to the door that the other doctors had taken.

"You'll find out when Sakura finds out. She'll be awake soon anyways." With that said the head of the Hyuga clan walked off to do other things that doctors did. Itachi started to enter the room but was stopped by a doctor. The idiotic doctor didn't seem to register the fact that he was this woman's husband.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

That's what happened nearly four hours ago for Itachi. Currently he was sitting behind his wife caressing her shoulders trying to clam her down. The Hokage had come in to check on Sakura and to see if she and her husband were all right. Unknown to both Sakura and Itachi, all those months ago Hinata had come to her concerned that Itachi was beating Sakura.

The 5th had tried to pop in several times when she thought that Itachi would be beating Sakura. Every time she had come, Itachi had just been kissing and loving on his wife. Unknown to her, Itachi had slapped Sakura plenty of times but he always made her heal herself when he felt the Hokage coming to pop up.

In the final month of his wife's pregnancy, Itachi had backed off somewhat afraid that he would hurt the next prodigy. Sakura was never sure if she should fear her husband or not. She also had a feeling that he would be back to his violent ways as soon as the child was born. (They didn't know it was going to be two back then :P)

Sakura couldn't help but unwind a little bit when her husband caressed her aching shoulders with his hardened and yet somewhat soft hands. She still had a while yet until her cervix was ready and big enough for her to start pushing. It was hard to believe that in a few hours she, Haruno Sakura.... No Uchiha Sakura, was going to be a mother.

Another contraction hit her like a speeding kunai hit a tree or a person. Itachi tightened his hold on her as he called for a doctor. He would rather have his wife have a female doctor and he had made that point well known. He would be the only male in the delivery room.

Hinata and five other female doctors came into the room. One was an elderly woman and the others looked to be in their mid-forties. Hinata was the only young one in the room. The elderly woman started to set up a table that Itachi faintly recognized as one where the baby would be cleaned off on.

"Every thing looks good. Very soon we'll tell you to start pushing." Hinata told her friend remembering her own experience after she had given birth. She wanted Sakura to have that feeling. There was nothing, in her option, better then holding your children as soon as they were born.

Another contraction hit and Sakura screamed as one of the older doctors told her to start pushing. Some how Sakura had found his hand and within moments some of the bones were almost broken. Sakura let out another scream of pain and Itachi was suddenly reminded of his mother. How long had she gone though this pain just to give life to the one person who would kill her?

He quickly rid thought thoughts from his head and focused on making this better for Sakura than it was for his mother. If his birth had been anything like Sasuke's, his father hadn't even tried to comfort her. He hadn't even let her go to the hospital because he didn't think she would need it. Uchiha's never have problems at birth.

His mother had given birth alone without any help twice, he wasn't about to let his wife suffer the same. Sakura screamed not only as another contraction hit her but as Itachi squeezed her hand too tight. "Only a little more Sakura! The first one is almost out!" Hinata yelled over his wife's screaming.

Itachi moved so that he could see what was going on down 'south'. He saw his first child, a boy; get pushed out of his wife. He quickly decided that he didn't ever want to see after birth again and moved so that he could see his next child be born.

He was surprised to see that his next child was a little girl. Weren't twins supposed to be the same sex? Ah well, it didn't matter to him. Sakura clamed down as soon as she caught her breath and much to Itachi's surprised, he was handed his son to hold.

His son had black fathomless eyes and yet dark pink hair. His face looked somewhat like what Itachi remembered his face to look like when he was a child. Well, like father like son. He was also handed his daughter as soon as he finally handed his son to his wife.

His daughter had midnight black hair and the darkest green eyes he had ever seen. She was beautiful just like Sakura. He placed one of his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer to him. He was going to protect his wife and children and nothing would hurt them.

"What will you name them?" Hinata asked as the other doctors left the room. Sakura looked at her husband to see if he would demand to be able to name his children. When Itachi looked back at her telling her it was her job she thought for a moment.

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of..."

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Yes, short chapter but I had to get the poll up and there wasn't much I could do without going too far away from the story line. Ok the names that I thought were cool are:

Syrus (M)

Shiro (M)

Xavier (M)

Vladimir (M)

Sanosuke (M)

Itiah (F)

Xanthe (F)

Sachi (F)

Suzuka (F)

Akiko (F)

Kohana (F) ((It means little flower))


	4. Please help me!

I don't own Naruto. :P

**IMPORTANT**: I just remembered that I haven't named Neji/Ten-ten, Shikamaru /Ino, or Shino/Hinata kids yet! ARG!!!!! Maybe I could use Shiro for Hinata and Shino's kid? He he! Well, they _do_ have a son! What about Suzuka for Ino and Shikamaru's kid? What about Akiko for Neji and Ten-ten's baby? Let me know in your reviews please! Because I want to use Shiro for Shino's son, I'm not going to use it for Itachi's. Sorry for those who voted for it!

**121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

"Kohana, for the girl. Itachi, would you do the honor of naming your son?" Sakura asked while gazing lovingly at her husband. Itachi looked surprised that he was asked that and then he thought for a moment.

What name would piss his brother off but still be a respectful name? Sano....Sanosuke! Prefect! "Sanosuke." Itachi clammy stated while looking into one of the female doctors eyes as if challenging her to make him name his son a different name.

Sakura noted the fact that the name was close to Sasuke's and that would piss him off. Itachi could be a big baby some times. The doctors wrote down the names on a birth certificate and left to give the Uchiha family some time to their selves.

"Their beautiful. Sanosuke looks a lot like you." Sakura said lovingly as they held their children. Itachi nuzzled his face in his wife's neck and bit down slightly on the mark he had given her. Sakura couldn't help but gasp.

"Itachi! I just gave birth and you want sex? In a hospital?" Kohana started to cry and Itachi pulled away. The damn kids were just born and yet they were not letting him have sex with _his_ wife when _he_ wanted it! Sakura moved her shirt up and let they babies breast-feed.

Sakura turned around to kiss her husband but stopped when she saw the jealous look on his face. "Itachi, don't be jealous of your own children! It's not like you can't do that anymore!"

Itachi suddenly felt Naruto and other people's presence. They had most likely heard the news because they were coming to their room. "Women put your legs together and you shirt down! We have company." As soon as Sakura did those things Ten-ten and Ino popped into the room.

"Sakura!" they both yelled out. Everyone else came into the room and congratulated them on the twins. Sasuke looked at Sakura who was holding his brothers children and leaning back onto his asshole brother's chest. Sasuke glanced at his brother to find him sneering at him.

Itachi had taken what he had secretly wanted all along. Ever since he first saw Sakura, he had thought she would make the perfect wife. He never led on that he liked her but now it was too late. Unless he killed his brother and got Sakura to marry him while the children were still babies, they would think he was their own father.

Well maybe not the boy, he looked too much like his bastard brother. "So, what are there names?" Ino asked while putting her daughter in Shikamaru's arms. Sakura seemed delighted that people even asked her that while Itachi nuzzled the top of Sakura's head.

"The girl is Kohana and the boy is-"her husband interrupted when Sakura started to tell every one their children's names.

"The boy is Sanosuke." Everyone seemed to sense that Itachi named his son that to piss his brother off. Sasuke stiffened and turned to leave the room. Sakura wasn't sure what to say so she lightly elbowed Itachi in the gut. It didn't hurt him because he was a, err, used to be a S-class criminal.

**23232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232232323232323232323232323232323**

A few months later, Itachi was going back to his old ways and they children were going the speed that children do. Sakura was starting to go back to teaching at the academy and Itachi was training harder then ever. The children went with Sakura to the academy to teach everyday.

Things were normal and fine by day but by night the other side of Itachi seemed to come out. When the children were sleeping. Sakura was grading papers while sitting on the bed when Itachi came in the room. Sakura didn't even have to look up at him to know he was in a sour mood.

Sakura felt the bed sink down with the weight Itachi put on it. She felt her husband's breath on her neck and hurriedly noticed on thing. He was intoxicated.

343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

Sasuke was training late with Neji when it happened. They felt Sakura's charka along with her two children. They didn't feel Itachi anywhere around. They went to go see what was wrong and they found Sakura with her cloths ripped up and her children crying. She joined them and started crying herself.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out and Sakura froze. Neji and Sasuke reached Sakura and found that she had bruises on her neck and face. The trail of discoloration lead down to her ripped dress and from then down, they couldn't see.

"What happened?" Neji asked his wife's friend. Tears overflowed the young mother's eyes and she looked away, not wanting to show how weak she was being. "Sakura... Sasuke, I'll leave this to you. She's your sister in-law." With that Neji darted off into the darkness.

"Sakura," Sasuke started "What did he do to you?" Sakura looked down at her children before looking up at Sasuke.

"He was drunk, Sasuke, don't get angry at him. Please." Sasuke looked down at the women he loved with worry. How long has this been going on?

"Where is he now Sakura?" Sasuke asked, disregarding her request to leave her spouse alone. Sakura seemed to freeze.

"Sasuke, run! Now!" Sakura screamed out and before Sasuke had time to react, Itachi was behind him with a blade at his neck. Sasuke felt his brother's harsh breathing against his neck and he heard him laugh.

"Foolish little brother. You should have listened to her. The one you loved. She could have saved your life." With that Itachi pressed the dagger harder into his neck and he fell into a world of darkness.

454545454545545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545455454545454545

(Flashback)

Sakura felt her husband's hands crawl up her arms and feel her up. She fell back into the bed trying to get away. She didn't want to be pregnant again. She had to come up with a plan and quickly. Itachi tore the clothes that she was wearing drunkenly trying to get at her body.

Sakura placed her hands on his neck in a way that caused Itachi to moan in pure lust. She quickly put down some presser points to his neck and ran to her children's rooms. She had to get them out of here alive.

56565656565656565656565656565656565656565656556565656565656565655655655656565656556556556

"Itachi! You killed him!" Sakura almost screamed out. She was met with a glare form her husband and he shoved her back down on the bench.

"Just grab the kids. Were leaving." Itachi coldly replied as he started off but stopped to wait for his wife. Sakura grabbed her children and went after her 'beloved' husband.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as soon as they were a fair distance away from the village. Itachi didn't even look back at her but grabbed her arm to keep her moving and then after a while informed her,

"To the Akatsuki base. I'm still a member after all. Came we must hurry before they send out people to follow us." With that being said, Itachi sped up to a fast walk/jog and Sakura did her best to keep up with him. He wasn't the one being dragged while holding two babies!

676767767676767676767677676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

Well, another chapter done. Don't flame me for what I did to Sasuke. He _might_ not even be dead. Please remember to tell me if you like my ideas for the other children's names or not. Thank you to all who reviewed as well. It makes me feel happy.


	5. Best we've had in years!

I don't own Naruto

A lot of Evil Itachi fans out there, ne? Ah well, I like it too.

231654873523455742411753287575382135545214789621455741258712345678992345678345678902345673456789

(a few years later)

Sakura was busy making food for her family. In a way, the whole Akatsuki organization became her family. They would train her children and protect her while she made meals for them and cleaned what ever needed to be cleaned.

Itachi had talked to them for hours as soon as they had gotten where they were now all those years ago. She never was told what they talked about but in some way, it ended up with the whole organization working to protect her if need may be.

Sanosuke had grown to look more and more like his father but his hair had stayed the same color as it was when he was born. He might not have the scars on his face like his father but he was very strong for his age.

Kohana was very beautiful for her age and some thing told them all she would only get even more beautiful. She was the ideal female ninja. She was getting to the stage where her mother couldn't help her with her training. Sakura didn't know why but Itachi wouldn't let her, Sakura, train anymore ever since they had gotten here.

Now at the age of 26, she had become very skilled at being a mother and a housewife. She had wanted to train the first few months they were here but her husband had informed her that the children would need to be raised by a women until they were able to do those things for themselves.

Kisame was the only member besides her husband to even bother to see if she needed any help around the base. He rarely asked if she needed it but she noticed things got done that no man wanted to do. He never cleaned when other members were around so that he wouldn't look pathetic and he gave all the credit to her. (picture him in a little pink apron that says something odd like: bah, I love to eat pie! . Awsome! someone _needs_ to draw that and e-mail it to me.If anyone does, I'll mention your name that you give me in all the rest of the chapters!)

Sakura felt everyone's charka as she finished setting the table. When they all walked through the door Sakura glared at their hands and clothes. They didn't expect her to let them eat dinner that dirty, did they? She made a sound of annoyance and they all went automatically to the door to go wash off.

Itachi walked in from a door on the other side of the room. He had been locked up in the library all day and hadn't let anyone see him. Itachi open mouth kissed Sakura's neck as the members and children wandered back into the room, they were all clean.

Itachi didn't stop when the rest of the 'family' walked in, he never did. He never let a moment down when he had the chance to show everyone that she was insubstantial against him like that. Sakura, after years of dealing with it, could for the most part ignore it.

Everyone ate his or her own dinners silently. That was a normal thing around here. Sakura was for the most part tormented when they first came here. Whenever Itachi spoke with her, it was always to try to get her to have sex with him. He had succeeded many times. She had even gotten pregnant again but she had lost it to a miscarriage.

After that happened Itachi learned that her body couldn't have sex every night. That was the difference between their bodies. That didn't stop him from trying to sex her up however. Itachi finally let go of her neck and went to eat. His body had to eat too.

After everyone was done with their dinner, they all left the room. The only ones left in the room where the Uchiha family. "Dad!" Sanosuke wined out. "You promised that you'd teach me and Kohana how to use the eye thingy!"

"That's _Kohana and I_, Sanosuke." Sakura corrected her son. Itachi sighed. He had indeed promised that. He stood from the table and began to walk to the door from which he entered. His children followed him silently. Kohana flashed a smile at her mother. She loved her mother more then she loved anyone else here, including her father.

Sakura cleaned the rest of the table off and went to her bedroom. Ever since she had last seen her home village all those years ago, she had tried to forget about it. No matter how hard she tried she still remembered every thing that happened. From when Ino and herself were little to the look in Sasuke's eyes before his own brother almost killed him.

She dropped her clothes on the bathroom floor as she turned on the hot water. She put in bath salts and slowly got into the almost burning water. It didn't matter; it saved her from her darkening world. Sakura scrubbed at her perfectly clean hair until her scalp her. It was just another thing to save her.

Sakura heard the bedroom door open and close and knew that it was her husband. She hated that word. That word alone trapped her in this hell of hers. She was too weak to fight him, the father of her children. As much as she wanted to scream instead of moan, to add poison instead of spices in the food, she couldn't.

She was always going to be too weak for anything. She was when she was a child and now it's worse. She wasn't sure as to why Itachi chose to ruin her life but he did. Sakura moved so that her head was under the water. Maybe she could drown herself.

The bathroom door opened and she was pulled out of the water. Maybe she should have swallowed some more to flood her lungs. Sakura opened her beautiful green eyes to look into her husband's cold crimson orbs. Sakura didn't even try to explain as to why she was holding herself underwater; he already knew. This wasn't the first time that she had tried this or similar things.

"Sakura, why? Are you not happy? Do you wish to travel? You have two children, what more can you want?" Itachi asked her, working his way to brake down her emotional barrier. Sakura answered all of his questions in her head.

'No, I'm not happy. Yes I wish to travel. I want to go back to Konoha. I'm sick of this base.' Itachi would never hear her answers. If he did, he would get angry, with her. Itachi nuzzled her neck without setting her down and started to walk into their bedroom.

Sakura couldn't help but welcome her husband's silent offer of sex. It always seemed to strengthen their bond in some way or form. Itachi had been noticing Sakura pulling away from him. That only meant one thing; his mark was fading. It only lasted about five maybe six years anyways.

Itachi bit into his wife's neck where he had all those years ago. She would forever be his if he had anything to do with it. Lucky for him, he had everything to do with it. Sakura moaned beneath him as the seal took affect. This was going to be the best sex they've had in years.

4256412165767431232123456764321.213213246576735432.213245752852-0987654340987635.69

(Back in Konoha)

Temrai had indeed scared the shit out of Kiba, so much so that he ran around town trying to find out who impregnated his wife. Temrai hadn't wanted to tell him but the Hokage made her. Now they had a beautiful baby boy. Kiba had gotten him a black and white puppy for him when he turned four, which was this year.

Neji and Ten Ten's little girl, Akiko, was already in the academy and Neji was teaching her how to use Byakugan. She had turned out to be very strong like her father.

Shiro, Hinata and Shino's son, was very smart for his age and was learning how to work with the bugs more and more everyday. He was also learning how to use the Byakugan side by side with his second cousin, Akiko.

Suzuka was just as lazy as her father Shikamaru, and just as smart. Ino had been trying to teach her stubborn and lazy daughter how to use the skills that she herself uses, but that hasn't been working.

Sasuke has been away on missions and trying to find his brother and his hidden love, Sakura. He had been hoping that Itachi hadn't gotten bored with Sakura's sex and killed her, keeping the children to train to become strong and killers.

Other then those things, things were basically the same in the village of the hidden leaf. The way things were going; things were going to be pretty slow going for some time longer. Hopefully that is.

125415451321685465412345678901234567890345678923456782345678934567890-43567

Sorry if things were a bit on the darker side for most of you. My life has been pretty dark lately. I hate it but I can't do much about it. Drugs suck really badly. (No I _don't_ do drugs, some of my friends... err, ex-friends are addicted to almost **everything** out there. Very depressing people to be around.) Anyways, please review now that you've read! (it makes me a little happier to know that people care enough to review my stories!) Remember to e-mail me if anyone draws Kisame in the apron! Be sure to incude the picture as well!


	6. ASAP, Love, ASAP

I don't own Naruto.

For those who want to draw it, go ahead! Just send me a copy of it please! I anyone needs to contact me, feel free to talk to me on aim. My screen name is Kibas mutt.

Feel free to talk to me if you need to or just because.

Thank you to every one who reviewed. Now on to the story!

326544112365412368539612345678345675678456789456789786745325678976546789

Sakura woke up like she did almost every morning. Itachi wasn't there beside her like he had been while they lived in the Hidden Leaf. He was most likely training. He hadn't woken up next to her in years.

Sakura slowly got up into a sitting position. She still had to get her children ready, fix breakfast, and feed the members of the Organization. She herself still had to get dressed.

Sakura's dress was basically the same as it had been when she was a child but now it was black and it had the Uchiha symbol where it once had the circles. She had also lost the pants that she once had. If they lived in any village that didn't know her husband's anger, they would have stared shamelessly at her shapely legs whenever she walked down the streets.

When Sakura finally got Sanosuke and Kohana ready for the day, she went into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. She decided to make eggs and toast today. When she was finished, she saw that she still had some time left before the men and her daughter would come in the dinning room, looking for a meal.

Sakura sat down on a stool and couldn't help but to let her thoughts drift to her true home. Right now it would be spring. Her birthday was getting closer and closer. She wasn't sure if anyone at her forced home even knew her birthday. Maybe this year Itachi would remember.

She knew that he knew her birthday. Ino and the others had wished her a happy birthday when they still lived in the Leaf. Maybe his gift to her would be letting himself sleep in to wake up beside her.

Sakura didn't notice when the door to the dinning room was opened or when it was closed. She couldn't even see the wall in front of her she was so spaced out. She felt a warm breath on her nose and refocused her eyes. She was meet with the blood red of her husband's, Itachi, eyes.

"You've been spacing out. What's the matter?" Itachi breathed out. Sakura wetted her now dry mouth before replying,

"You're imagining things. I haven't been spacing out." Itachi seemed bemused by her answer because he gave one of his rare- rare even to her- smiles.

"Then what do you call what you were just doing? Hm, Sakura? What do you call it? A mid-life crises? You're in your mid-twenties, so that can't be it." Itachi leaned in to take a small kiss from his wife. Even though he would never tell anyone, he loved his wife very much.

Every morning he would stay up for a half hour to watch her sleep. He would only leave when he saw her start to wake up. He was now in his early thirties and now he never wanted to lose her. Sakura responded to his kiss with the same lifeless ness that she had been giving him lately. He had to do something about that.

"Why don't you mean it anymore, love? You seem more and more lifeless as the days go on. What's the matter?" Itachi asked his beloved as he withdrew, wrapping his arm slightly around her waist. He noticed the slight twitch she gave when she felt his arms around her.

Itachi pulled away and looked into his wife's eyes. Gone were the childish dreams and gone was the love that once showed for everything around her... including him at times. What had he done?

Itachi pulled away fully from his wife but didn't turn his back on her like he had been doing since they were married. He had to get his family out of here but in a way where the organization would want him and his family dead. He would spend other time thinking about that, for now he had his wife to worry about.

The doors opened signaling the start of a busy day at the Base of Akatsuki operations. Sanosuke ran up to his mother to tell her about what Itachi was teaching them today. Almost everyone cloud tell that sakura was faking interest in what her son was saying.

Sakura went to the breakfast table and sat where she sat everyday, next to her husband. Every thing went normally during breakfast but the strange thing happened after everyone was finished.

"Dad! Ready to go train?" Kohana asked her father as she put her empty plate on the counter for her mother to clean up. Itachi didn't reply to his daughter right away, instead he looked at his wife. She was staring off into space again.

"Not today, Kohana. Go study in the library for the day. I have other things to do." Everyone seemed a little shocked by his answer, even everyone in the Akatsuki. Finally everyone started to leave the room but the husband and wife.

When Sakura finally snapped to it, she found her husband still in the room. "Itachi? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching the children?" She asked.

Itachi didn't say anything right away; instead he looked into his wife's green eyes. They still laced the hope and love but they now had a new emotion in them. Confusion. He had to get his family away more then ever.

"We have to leave." Itachi stated simply. Sakura thought about it for a moment and then finally asked her husband one thing.

"When do we leave?" Itachi looked surprised that she didn't ask where they were going or why but then again, she was the smartest girl in her class. Itachi smirked at his wife before getting up and offering her his hand.

"As soon as possible, Love."

237654738543265435894854674896758767858967655907587597268765342345455656565656

(I was so gonna end it here!)

Sakura ran as fast as she could, trying to get back to her family. They had been separated when the enemy ninja had attacked. Sakura had become rusty over the years so her relied entirely on her husband. As she rounded a corner she saw a small figure lying on the ground. She decided to go closer to find out what it was.

She wished that she hadn't. It was Sanosuke. He was lying on the ground, sounded by a pool of his own blood. He had several different weapons sprouting out of his body in various places.

Sakura woke up with a start. She had been away for a week so far with her family. She looked to her right to see her very own dark knight sleeping with an arm around their dark hair princess for her comfort and protection. Right next her was the little boy, Sanosuke.

Sano had always been the weaker of the two, and he was a little momma's boy, just like Kohana was a daddy's girl. Sanosuke we a lot like she was when she was a child. He still looked like a tiny Itachi, but with dark pink hair.

Sakura resettled into the hotel bed that she was sharing with her family. Itachi decided it would be a lot safer if they all shared a bed together. Sakura didn't mind she liked being close to her children, then again, what mother didn't?

Sakura was just as well glad that she didn't have to make breakfast for her family. She had really come to hate cooking so much everyday. Despite the fact that it was a mother's unwritten duty to cook for her family, she hated it more then she hated her husband. She hated him... right?

Sakura lay back down on the overly soft mattress and tried to fall back asleep. The memory of her dream assaulted her before she could truly fall asleep. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the sealing. It was a dingy white with what looked like footprints on it.

Wait a second, since when had there been footprints on the sealing? Sakura steadied her self and felt for charka of an enemy or two. There over by the windows! She had to tell her husband somehow, that or take them on herself.

Sakura slowly started to slide off of the bed and make sure to make it look like she was falling off. When she hit the floor she grunted load enough to get her husband to wake up but not too load as to wake the children up. Itachi grunted in what sounded like his sleep but Sakura knew it wasn't.

Before they even started this trip, Itachi and sakura discussed everything that could go wrong and their plans for things like that. If someone tried to enter their hotel room, fall off the bed and then grunt. The other, Itachi, will grunt in return and then quickly kill the offences.

Itachi quickly went as planed and killed the offending ninjas without batting an eyelash. Sakura got up from the floor and looked at her husband. His hair was messed up from the pillows and his face had an imprint of the pillow on it. He wasn't at his most hansom hour but at that moment Sakura perceived something. Sasuke wasn't the man of her dreams, Itachi was.

7552145245328975984332432765325254314784752548546563542312565473472151865724455

Well, this chapter was quite fun. I hope that it settled your craving for me to update if any of you had any whatsoever. My life has been going fairly well now, drugs aren't that bad of a problem anymore and now I'm in a support group so ya... I think I'm doing well. No, it wasn't me on the drugs; the group is for people with divorced parents with alcohol/drug problems. Oh so much fun.


	7. He was just too powerful

I don't own Naruto.

Note: Sorry for my lack of updates, a friend of mine has died recently and my now ex boyfriend decided to yell at me… a lot. Here is the story.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212212111212121212121

Sakura ran her brush through her hair again and again. Over the years she had been with her husband, Itachi, she had let her hair grow more and more. She let her mind drift to other things as she continued to brush her already lustrous hair.

Her thoughts avoided the painful topic of her brother-in-law and her long time crush, Sasuke. Despite her hopes of thinking of him, she did. She remembered the day like one would a dream. She paused in her brushing to consider the look of odium on Sasuke's face when he looked at his brother holding her in his arms.

That day she made the deal. What did she get from it again? Oh yes,to makeSasuke jealous. Too bad Itachi twisted it so she would have to wed him. Yes, she had indeed developed to love Itachi, but she would perpetually have that place in her heart for her first love.

Sakura stopped her thoughts and noticed that Itachi was standing behind her. She could see him in the mirror. She couldn't tell what his thoughts were but he didn't look all too happy. Sakura turned to meet him face to face. Like a wife should when her husband wants to talk.

"Itachi, Love, what is the matter?" Sakura asked. Her voice had become more and more clear as well over the years. One would think her as a divergent person if someone from her past were to see her.

Itachi didn't answer her nor did he make a move to touch her. This confused Sakura greatly. Generally Itachi would hold her or do something physical to her just to remind them both of their wedding vows. Today didn't seem to be one of those days.

Sakura knew better then to touch her husband when he was like this. Sometimes he would get lost in his thoughts and drift around their room or close to it. Sakura felt the scar on her left arm and reminded herself of her past mistake.

It had been three weeks after she had given birth and Itachi was acting outlandish. Sakura let her wifely instincts thatshe never knew she had kick in and she had tried to comfort him. That was one of the biggest mistakes of her life. He had thrown her clear across the room without even noticing. He was just that powerful.

It would be best to ignore him. When ever and if ever he felt like talking, he could always find her. Sakura began to brush her hair again but stopped when she felt a presence. It was Sanosuke's.

"Mommy!" Sano yelled out. Sakura turned quickly. If he wasn't careful Itachi might hurt him like he had hurt her, or worse. Sano walked right next to his father but made a fatal mistake. He brushed his leg by accident and things went in slow motion for Sakura.

Itachi jerked without knowing it the way that horses flicked flies and sent his only son flying across the room. He hit the wall with a sick crunch and didn't move as he fell to the floor. Sakura screamed and that alone woke Itachi from his dreamlike state.

Itachi's head snapped in the direction of where his son, Sanosuke, was laying and ran over to him. He knew right away that his son might not even be able to walk again. He had hit his neck in a way that would not allow that.

If they were still at the Akatsuki base, they could have treated him, but as they were not, they could only rely on Sakura's healing skills. Sakura joined Itachi's side and smacked him as hard as she could. Itachi rook the hit without even trying to doge his wife's attacks.

"What have you done? What have you done!?!?" Sakura yelled at the father of her children as tears began to flow from her eyes. Itachi didn't reply as he reached out to touch his son's small hand.

It had only been a few years ago when Sano and Kohana had woken Itachi up with their crying. He had walked into their room and had turned Kohana over and she fell right asleep. Sano on the other hand didn't seem to want to fall asleep. He affectionately picked his son up in his arms and gently rocked him. His hands were so small.

He placed his own large hand on his son's head. His hands didn't even deserve any of this life he had been living. He didn't deserve his wife, his children, anything. He had even killed his best friend and for what? Power. Power and just that alone. His family, they were all dead because of him.

Sakura grabbed Sano away from Itachi and ran out of the door. She had to get him to a hospital as soon as she could! Kohana ran out of her room to see what was happening and saw her father, the man whom she thought as the strongest man alive, crumpled on her parent's bedroom floor. Crying.

232232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232

A few hours later, Sakura paced the waiting room of the hospital. The 5th Hokage and her former sensei, Tusnade, had come to try to help in whatever way she could. After all, Sakura had been her student and it wasn't all her choice to leave the village all those years ago. It had been her lethal husband.

"Miss, you have to sit down." A nurse told Sakura's unhearing ears. She was far too worried to even sit down. The nurse tried to tell he again but this time Itachi stopped Sakura's pacing and held her still.

"He'll be fine." Itachi told his wife, trying to convince himself as well. Sakura looked up into her husband's eyes to find them his natural black. They were more then Sasuke's plain black eyes. They seemed to be so deep that they went on forever into dark black holes, which to every one else were cold. Not to Sakura. For her and her only his eyes were warm and they gave her a sense of hope and happiness.

"I'm scared." Sakura whispered to her husband before burying her head into his chest and crying. She had tried to be strong for so long and now her carefully built walls of support crumbled. She needed to cry right now and Itachi was there for her. Just were she needed him the most.

241546465132132165465132132165415343213213213215465132132153456432031654

Wee! Another chapter done for a while and I'm gonna be on break for a bit so maybe another update if I can make it. It's been hard and so much reminds me of my friend. It's hard just walking down the halls and past her locker in school.

Well, here is the chapter so please review!


	8. One more time

I don't own Naruto or any of the people other then the babies!

Chapter 8: One more time

* * *

It had taken forever to get Sakura to get some rest. Tsunade had come to try to stabilize Sanosuke. That was hours ago. It had only taken the mighty 5th a half hour to stabilize the small boy and only after she did that did Sakura agree to at least some rest. 

Itachi looked around the waiting room again, looking for the women who saved his only son and his first-born. When she came out of the Intensive Care Unit, he got up and walked over to her.

Blood red eyes met deep brown ones. "How is he?" Itachi asked after a moment. Not even he could take it any more. He wanted to know what was going on with his son. It hardly mattered to him that he was his prodigy; he cared more about his son's life then the bloodline right now.

Tsunade sighed. "Sanosuke will be fine. I was able to heal the bones in his neck. He'll be stiff for a few months but he should be fine. I'm more worried about Sakura at the moment."

"Sakura? She's fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to her and you know that." Itachi replied, startled by the fact that the Hokage was more worried about his wife then his son, who had just broken his neck.

"Yes, but that wasn't the case when you were first married, now was it? The only thing that _you _cared about was whether or not Sakura could carry your child! You only wanted a son! But guess what! You got a girl too!" The Hokage nearly yelled out. She had been bottling up her feelings about this for years, but no more!

"That's right. I got a baby girl as well. I've changed. Hokage-sama, I've changed. I care for my family and I don't want any harm to come to them. Sasuke doesn't even count me as a brother, so neither do I. Going back to the Hidden Leaf would be best for them, thus, I am willing to take whatever punishment you give me to allow them that happiness." Itachi verbally fought back. Tsunade was shocked at his words. He was willing to be punished just so they could have a chance at happiness?

"You really have changed. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to see Sakura to see if she's well. Not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well." With that said, the mighty women Hokage woke Sakura up and took her into another room.

"Sakura, how have you been doing?" Tsunade asked the pink haired girl, err… women before her. Sakura looked up at her with two sleepy eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm fine and I know what you're going to ask me. Itachi hasn't touched me… violently at least. I do love him and I know he loves the children and myself as well. Nothing can or will change that, Hokage-sama." Sakura told her. It was then that the Hokage noticed it.

Sakura was pregnant again.

* * *

Itachi was holding his little girl, Kohana, in his arms when Sakura and the 5th came back into the room. Sakura smiled at the both of them and walked over to hug her baby girl and to kiss her husband on the cheek. The Hokage smiled at Kohana but not at himself. She glared at him. 

"I will allow you back into Konoha, but heed this, Itachi; this is your last chance. Three strikes and _your out_. I'm only doing this for Sakura and your three children. Not for you. You will also have to do labor around the village." The Hokage made herself clear while she glared into Itachi's red eyes.

"What do you mean three children? We only have two…unless- Sakura! You're pregnant?" Itachi asked while turning to his wife. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. Kohana giggled as she thought of having a new baby sister, or brother for that matter.

A doctor rushed into the room and yelled some medical lingo to the Hokage. Itachi didn't understand very much of it but Sakura understood all of it. She had trained under the 5th after all.

Sanosuke had woken up but he was in a lot of pain. Sakura turned to Itachi and told him just that. They ran into the room that their son was in to see him almost rolling around in pain. It seemed that even breathing was hurting him. Tsunade was already in the room trying to ease the boy's pain. He was so young and to be hurt by his own father. No! She had to stop herself from thinking ill of Itachi.

* * *

(a few hours later) 

Sakura was once again asleep but this time it was by her son's bed and Kohana was sleeping in her arms. Itachi watched it all with his red eyes. He had killed so many people, even his own mother and father. He had no idea that being a good father was this hard. Itachi let out a snort as he thought back to his own father.

The man had been a dick to not only him, but to his mother and brother as well. Not to mention everyone else in the village. He always wanted him to do that best and be the best. To become Hokage and show the there bloodline was the best. He was no more then a wimp on the inside and couldn't even fight back. He had no regrets about killing him. He didn't feel sorry for killing his mother.

She had given birth to him and tried her best to make sure that he was always happy. She had been kind to Sasuke too. And everyone else. A good person in other words.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry about the lack of updates! Tons of things have been going on and I'm sorry about the really short chapter! But in the next chapter they will be moving back to Konoha and you'll see those who (I guess) you've wanted to see:D 


	9. Hello to you

I don't own Naruto. Just the next generation of mini characters are mine. (i.e.: Sanosuke, Kohana, Shiro, Suzuka, and Syrus ((Kiba and Temari's son))

Chapter 9: Hello to you

* * *

When Sanosuke could at least walk Itachi and Sakura began to move their little but growing family back to the Hidden Leaf, with the help of the Hokage, of course. Sanosuke didn't hate his father for what he did to him he hardly remembered it. Konoha remembered it though. She would never forget being woken up by her mother's tear stained face. She knew right away that it was her father's fault. 

Whenever her mother cried, it had been her father's fault. Always. She didn't want to hate him for it, but she couldn't help resenting him a little bit for making her mother cry so much. She made it seem like she loved him, but she could hardly stand the man.

Kohana ran over to where her mother was standing and jumped into her arms. She knew that her mother would carry her at least half of the way to where ever they were going. The other half, he might carry her. The lady that saved Sanosuke's life last night was with them too. Once in a while she would give her father some nasty looks. She liked this lady already.

* * *

After about a day's journey, they were very close to Konoha. Sakura thought back to all of the times she had back when she was a little girl. Both good and bad. Sakura looked over at Sanosuke who was walking beside Tsunade. Her eyes met Tsunade's and she nodded. The teacher and the student still understood each other perfectly. The 5th wanted Sakura to come to her if Itachi ever did anything that upset her in the least bit.

Itachi had been soundless for the inter trip thus far. He didn't want to displease the Hokage already and he had a feeling that his mere existence was pissing the lady off. He looked over to Sanosuke and couldn't help but feel all the more thankful that he didn't kill his son. When he looked up at Tsunade, he noticed her eyes locked on his wife's eyes. They were up to something.

"Daddy, when are we gonna start training again?" Sanosuke asked his father. Kohana nodded her head. She only really liked her father when he was training with them. Itachi smiled at his children and looked over to the Hokage. Tsunade nodded her head, giving him permission to train his children.

"Soon enough, little one, soon enough." Was his only reply. As indistinct as it was, both Sano and Kohana were pleased with his answer. Sano and Kohana looked at each other and smiled. They were going to get stronger and then make their parents proud of them.

"They haven't gone to an Academy yet, have they?" Tsunade asked both Sakura and Itachi. Sakura looked over at Itachi and he frowned.

"No they haven't. The members of the Akatsuki have taught them all that the Academies have to offer and more. It won't be needed." Itachi replied to the Hokage. The Hokage snorted before retorting to him.

"That may be true but if they want to become ninjas they have to be in teams and they also have to go threw at least one year of Academy to do that. They have to go, Itachi. No buts about it either." Tsunade walked ahead of them and glared at Itachi as she passed him.

"Itachi, you should just do as she says. She used to be my teacher and well… she's very stubborn when she wants something done. Just let them go to Academy. It will be good for them to met other children for once." Sakura tried to talk her husband into letting the children go.

"Sakura, I don't think it'd be best making them re-learn what they learned _years_ ago. If anything, they'll get weaker." Itachi snapped back. Sakura stopped walking and glared at her husband turned to face her.

"Itachi! They _need_ to be around other children their ages! You heard the Hokage! No buts about it! End of the sentence!" Sakura fought back. They were going to go to Academy no matter what her husband said about it.

Itachi sighed, knowing that his wife was right. Tsunade would have his head if he didn't let them go.

* * *

The next day when they got to the Hidden Leaf, the first thing that they did was go to the Uchiha part of town. Everyone but the children knew that it wouldn't be a pretty sight when Sasuke saw his brother again. Itachi's hands clenched at the thought of his brother looking at Sakura again. Sakura noticed his fists and didn't do anything about it. 

Sakura set Kohana on the ground and walked towards the main house even quicker then before. She didn't want to run into Sasuke on the way there either.

* * *

When they got to the main house, they hadn't seen hide nor tail of Sasuke. Sakura showed Kohana and Sanosuke to their old rooms before going down stairs to see what there was to make lunch with. Nothing. 

"Itachi, Sweetie, I have to go to the store to get some food. I'm going to bring Sano and Kohana too. We'll be back in a bit." Sakura told him before yelling up the stairs to her children. She wanted them to see the village. As they made their way towards the store Sakura couldn't help but smile. She had missed this life. So full of energy and love. As she walked into the store she almost walked into someone.

"I'm sorry! Let me help you up." The voice said as Sakura hit the ground. Sakura looked up and green eyes met pure white eyes.

"Hinata!" Sakura nearly yelled out in joy at seeing her old friend. Hinata jumped a bit but then noticed who it was. She smiled and helped her friend up.

"Sakura! You're back! These must be Sanosuke and Kohana! My how you two have grown!" Hinata gushed as she saw the two children holding onto Sakura's legs. A small boy was standing next to Hinata as well.

The boy had a mop of dark blue hair and his eyes were behind dark glasses but Sakura knew that they were white just like his mother's. "Wow! Shiro looks a lot like his father!" Sakura replied as she hugged her friend. "Do you know where everyone else is?"

"Sakura! Where have you been all of these years?" Yelled two booming voices. Sakura instantly knew that it was Ino and Temrai. Sakura turned around to see Ino holding a little brown haired girl with blue eyes and Temrai being followed by a little boy with blonde hair and black eyes. A small black and white puppy followed them all.

"Well! This is a party!" Some one said from behind Hinata. Sakura looked to see none other then Ten-ten and a small girl. The girl had white eyes and brown hair. Just like her father.

* * *

I know, it was kinda short and very poopy. But I wanted to have something up for Valentines Day. I'm going to try to update more often and since I'm on my mid-winter break that should be a lot easier. Thank you to every one who reviewed and I'll think about all of the suggestions! Please keep reviewing! 

Oh and to tell you something you'll find out in the next few chapters, The baby will be a boy. I also need to start thinking up some teams for the childern! Oh and i decided to have the Kazekage be married too! But to who, you'll have to find out!

-Synette


	10. A Legacy has finished

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 10: A Legacy has finished.

* * *

**K**onohana looked over the hill to the graveyard that was hidden away from the rest of the busy town. It was the Uchiha Clan's family burial site. She knew that her father had killed the majority of those who resided in the walls, but she didn't care. It was long before her and her brother's time. 

She glanced over her frail shoulders to see her elder brother wrapped up in Syrus' arms. Syrus was Temari and Kiba's only child and he had been Sanosuke's best friend since he was well enough to play with the other children his age. It had only been a slight shock when they told to both families that they had romantic feelings for one another.

Konohana wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. She had no one left now. Her brother was with his lover, her uncle had left the village many years before, and they just finished burring her father.

Her mother, the most beautiful women that she had ever known, had died eight years ago, giving birth to another son. She had only been ten and had to grow up with only her father. The already distant man had grown even more so and was always away on missions or training.

She knew he blamed himself to his dying day for his beloved's death. At first she blamed him too, but then her mother's old teacher explained something to her that would change her life. She had lost a mother and a brother in one day, but he had not only lost his possible soul mate, but he had also outlived one of his children. It didn't matter that the child was even born yet.

She got up and brushed herself off before leaving the hill. She wanted to go and find her mother's mentor. He was the only one she could really turn to ever since she lost her mother and he had shown her just how to grow up. At one point, she had been in love with him. **(A/N: think about the movie The Professional.)**

As she walked the lively city streets she couldn't help but loathe the people on them. Her father had died and they acted as if it was no big deal. They cared more when her mother died. True, her mother hadn't killed her entire clan, but she had married the man who had.

She nodded to Shiro and gave him a found smile when he motioned that he was sorry for her loss. He seemed to be the only male in her generation that was compassionate towards her and was willing to be her friend. Even though her was her age and people thought that they were going to end up married, she was pretty sure the boy was asexual... if that was even possible.

When she finally reached the doors to Kakashi's apartment building, she let herself in. He had given her a key in case she couldn't stand being in her family's barren section of town. She knocked on the door that lead to his actual 'house' and waited for him to answer. When he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

"He's gone... _everything _is gone..."

* * *

**S**anosuke rested his head on the taller boy's chest and sniffed. He smelt like a wet dog, but that smell had always been a comfort to him. Syrus was the one person that really understood him and didn't instantly hate his father. In fact, the two of them had gotten along well. It was true that their relationship was that of a father and his daughter, or in their case, son's boyfriend, but the two had been able to sit down and chat. 

"Sano, you know your Pop. What would he say if he saw you crying like a wimp over him? He let you over your Mum, but he had join ya in that. Come on, dun cry." Sanosuke felt the warm hands of the dog trainer on his back and he pulled slightly away from him.

"Syrus, he might have hurt me before, but I loved him like no other. This village, they were all scared of him! They thought he _beat _Kono and me! They don't care!" his eyes welled up with tears again and the other boy sighed.

"Since _when _has your Pop cared about this village, huh? I'll tell ya. Since never!" he paused and raised his lover's head with his free hand. "You shouldn't either. I'm not sayin' to go and kill 'um all, I'm just sayin' to ignore 'um!" he kissed him softly, trying to get him to feel better.

"This talk sounds familiar... Syrus, where'd you hear it from?" Sano asked, after they broke the tender show of affection.

"From your Pop." Sano blinked and then narrowed his eyes, not knowing what Syrus was talking about. "He told ya the same thing when people were all angry at us fer bein' gay. Well, not the same thing, but you get the point..."

"You're right, but I don't think he'd like just being forgotten _right _after he was put six feet under, Syrus." Sano frowned at the other boy, narrowing his eyes as he did so. Syrus sighed and shook his head, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy again.

"Ya know what I mean, Dobe." Syrus and Sanosuke smiled at each other, neither knowing what the nickname meant in the first place. Sano's mother had once told the boys a story about her teammates and how they always used to fight and call each other names. They thought it was a funny word, so they playfully used it against each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, now the story is done. Short chapter, but no chance for another once based off of it, which is awesome because it means that I don't have to write more. 

I'm sorry that it took over a year to give the final chapter, but I thank you all for still reading/reviewing it. I want to say that it was good times writing it, but I don't remember what I was thinking when I wrote half of this.

Yes, I made Sanosuke and Syrus gay and I'm sorry if any of you are offended by it.

And to those who might ask, no, I'm not going to be writing a side story about the two kids growing up. I'm far too lazy to do so.

Thank you again for not killing me with flames for not updating.


End file.
